Turn of the Tide
by Liisa
Summary: Jaina and Jag are sent on a secret mission to Couresaunt...alone. J/J, slight J/TK *Completed 8/18*
1. The Mission

Just a Jaina Jag story I'm starting. Should be one of my best. I really like them together but there aren't many stories up about them, so I thought I'd contribute to the small collection. Hope you enjoy reading!

Characters: Jaina Jag, Han, Leia, Wedge, Jacen (for this chapter anyway)

Setting: A few months after "Traitor"

Rating: PG (to be safe, nothing really bad, they just kiss a lot…a lot)

Turn of the Tide

"Try it now!" Jaina Solo sat up from her small crouch over her father's beloved old ship, the Millennium Falcon. Wiping one of the many grease stains from her cover-alls she looked expectantly towards the cockpit where she could see the back of a head. Jacen Solo's hands were flying over the control board, pressing random buttons at a time and she distantly heard the engine trying to start up again. Exasperated she rolled her eyes and stuck her head back into the ship. Twisting a few more knobs and hotwiring a few more circuits she once again gave Jacen the go ahead. This time she felt the ship slowly rise beneath her and she held her breath, praying that these repairs were finally done. 

Jaina and Jacen had "experimented" with the Falcon a few days ago, and "accidentally" took it into one of the small battles that went on every day or so outside of the Rebel Dream. Both their X-Wings were in for repairs, but neither Jacen nor Jaina liked to be out of a good fight, especially one against the Vong. The Vong weren't exactly getting weaker, but their strength wasn't growing. A good thing to think about, Jaina thought. While out on this "mission", Jacen had called it, the newly replaced sensory dish on top had been chipped away and substantial damage had been done to both the shields and repulsers of the Falcon, thereby, effecting the entire ship. How they ever managed to get it on the ground again, Jaina would never figure out. Let Jacen fiddle with that one, he was the deep thinker of the two anyway.

She felt another repulser sputter to life and saw Jacen fumbling to find the switch for the final repulser. Sighing once again she steadied herself and prepared for the ship to drop. It did. Frustrated she climbed off and into the hatch towards the cockpit. She knew that Jacen was well with tools and computers, but there came a time when big sisters had to step in. 

The door swished open and she saw Jacen, sitting in the oversized co-pilots chair, looking defeated. Giving him a half smile she fell into the pilots chair next to him. 

"That stupid number seven repulser," Jacen said half grinning. He looked almost on the verge of tears and Jaina could remember why. She too remembered the last time this ship had been worked on. Anakin had been allowed to take the ship down on Courasaunt and the young teenager had gotten a little carried away. He had been forced to fix the damage along side their father, Han Solo, and his wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca. The number seven repulser was the only thing they couldn't fix. The ship had flown through this whole war without it. Almost as if it was a lasting memory to Chewie and Anakin, who fought over it constantly during the repairs. Thinking about it brought a pain to her heart and she felt a stab in her gut. That was before any of this happened. Before that stupid belt run and the mission that Lando had sent her father, Chewie and Anakin on. The events following had all lead to this moment in time and Jaina was all for getting out of this moment as quickly as possible. Grief wasn't something that she needed to deal with right now.

On a happier note she just continued to stare at Jacen. He too had been a subject of grief for her for a long time. Returning back to them almost 2 months ago had certainly brightened her courage and given everyone renewed strength for the war. Almost the opposite had happened to the Vong. Not that they knew Jacen was back, she could tell they were all quite panicked whenever they tried to launch and attack on the Rebel Dream. The thought of two gods on the New Republic's side must have sunk in.

A beeping from her side brought her back to reality and she lifted her comlink to her mouth. 

"Goddess," she said, resuming the tone of her cover.

"Wrap it up kids," Han Solo's voice came from the other end. "Wedge want a meeting with all the insiders in his office stat." The Insiders was a small group of family and friends who were openly rebelled to the New Republic and what it had become. The very people who had helped shape the Republic, including Jaina and Jacen's mother Leia Solo, were now rebelling against it. Jaina couldn't blame them. The government had totally gone to shambles and Courasaunt was now under Vong control. Having seen the damage first hand and being a prominent member of the famous Solo family, Jacen had immediately been accepted into the group and his knowledge had helped them considerably in the war.

"We're on our way," Jaina said back, in a considerably lighter tone. At least they could get away from this ship…

Han watched with wonder and love in his eyes as Jaina and Jacen quietly filled into the room. It was so great to see them together again, an image that he had kept in his mind just incase it didn't happen again. And another reason, he had never seen Jaina happier. But with that note his face became a little darker as he saw Jaina break free from Jacen and move over towards Jagged Fel.

He never had anything personal against the Chiss Coronel. After all, he was full blooded Corrilian and one of the best hot-shot pilots that Han had seen since…well, himself. But that was what worried him. He remembered himself at that age, reckless, adventurous and always willing to break the rules. The very thought of his little princess with that guys made his stomach tense.

"Down boy." Han turned to his side and forced a smile at his wife. She had taken the news of Jaina and Jag's relationship far better than Han had. Realizing that they were in love and that there was nothing that she could do to stop them, she had wished them luck and now let them have as much privacy as they wanted, much to Han's dismay. He remembers the countless conversations with Leia as she tried to convince him to let it go. He felt another one coming on.

"Look at them," he said frowning. "We're in the middle of a war and they're making googly eyes at each other.

"So," Leia said defiantly. "We were in the middle of a war and you were doing the same to me."

"Don't pretend you didn't make them back sweetheart. I remember some of those faces," he smiled for a moment, remembering the past. "But that was different." he said finally, silently.

"Oh really?" Leia raised one eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"Oh come on Leia! We were older than this!" He felt his temper rising but he made sure that his voice didn't.

"Not by much nerf herder. As a matter of fact, only a year or two."

"A year or two, too soon." He knew this was a loosing battle but it didn't stop him from trying to fight.

Leia didn't reply. She looked towards them for a moment and saw Jaina resting her head contently on Jag's shoulder, with his arm lovingly around her. "What are you so afraid of?" she said turning back around. "He's just like you were when you were that age!" 

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said gripping her hand tighter and he felt her smile. She was about to reply but the door hissed open and Wedge Antilles stepped in, a grim look on his face. A momentarily smile, that most probably missed, was there for a minute as his gazed crossed over Jaina and Jag. Han scowled as he finally sat down next to Leia. Leia had said that Jag was like him. And Han knew how that relationship had turned out. Silently in his mind, he prayed that Jagged Fel was not like him.

Jag closed his eyes momentarily and let the beauty next to him sink in. He had traveled half way around the galaxy to fight a war, and instead had not only fought a war, but found one of the most precious beings imaginable. He carefully kissed the top of Jaina's head and smoothed out her hair. Looking up he caught Leia Organa's eye and gave her a wink. She smiled and turned back towards her husband, who Jag knew had been watching him and Jaina for a while. 

That man made him nervous. Jag didn't mind admitting it. And it wasn't just nervousness. If there were few things in this galaxy that Jagged Fel feared, Han Solo was at the top of the list. He knew very well of the old smuggler's reputation and he feared the day that might come. When he might have to go up to that man he so feared and announce the death of his daughter. The thought made Jag cringe inside and he reflexively strengthened his grip on Jaina. He would definitely be dead before she would even be close to death. He would never let it come to that. 

He turned to the sound of the door opening and saw his Uncle Wedge walk into the room. Jag had the absurd feeling to stand up and salute, but now was not the time for that. He was only among family and friends now. Protocol was not needed. He caught Wedge's eye as he scanned the room and saw his uncles face grin at the sight of Jag with his arms around Jaina. Jag felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks but the embarrassment passed as quick as it had come. Jaina sat up as she heard Wedge start to speak, but her hand was still firmly grasping his. She smiled at him and his heart melted. _Force she's beautiful! _Jag knew she had heard his thought with her force powers because her cheeks flamed red and she diverted from his gaze immediately, focusing on Wedge.

"The Wraiths and I have come up with the new plan for the next mission to Courasaunt," Wedge started, always getting right to the point. "This plan consists of tow consenting individuals to fly to Courasaunt on the Clawcraft that Jacen Solo has provided," he paused and he motioned to Jacen with a nod of his head. "They will then need to find their way into the Senate chamber and record the progress of the Vong takeover. As I understand, the Vong wish to create Courasaunt as their new home world and we need to see how far they have come in order to plan an effective strike in them." He paused to let everyone take in his last few words and then cleared his throat to continue. "I put in a very strong vote for Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel going. 

Jag thought he was going to be the first to stand up and object but Han Solo beat him to it.

"Are you crazy Wedge!? My kids have been on enough crazy suicide missions!" Han looked furious but Wedge remained calm. Leia stood up beside him and place her small hand on his arm.

"Han, I've already discussed this with Wedge and Luke. We all think it's the right thing to do." Stupefied, Han looked towards his brother in law. Luke Skywalker sat in a far way corner with his arms around his wife, Mara and Ben, their young son, in her arms. He let go of Mara and stood up going slowly over to Han. Jag knew that Luke and Han had been best friends since the days of the first death Star and Jag was sure that some agreement would be made between them. He looked over to Jaina and saw on her face that she too had not been told of this mission. Someone had a wicked sense of humor. _Must be Wedge_, Jag thought dryly. Not that he minded going on a mission, alone with Jaina, but he would rather go by himself so that he wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Han, I know you think I'm crazy about sending Jaina on this mission…"

"Darn right you're crazy Luke!" Han was not to the point of loosing his temper. It was more like her was giving a punishment to a young child. "Do you remember the last time you sent them on a mission!? Do you remember what happened? Who's to say that this will be any different?"

Luke Skywalker seemed perfectly calm. "Believe me Han. I remember. I remember everything. But also believe that if I thought the best way to win this war was to keep you're children all here, safe and sound, I would do it. But they are the best we have right now Han. We have to send them where they're needed."

Han almost looked defeated. Almost. "Why wasn't I told about this sooner?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Luke, what Jaina called, the stare.

Jag had had enough. Standing up, he spoke before Luke could answer. "Excuse me but maybe I could solve our little problem here. I'm all for going on this mission but," he braced himself for an oncoming storm. "but I think that Jaina should stay here." Immediately her felt Jaina's foot connect with his toe and he gave a little gasp. She bolted up beside him.

"You are not going anywhere without me Jagged Fel." Stupid Solo's, he thought. Why do they all have to be so stubborn…

"I agree with Jag," Han interjected, raising his hand.

Luke almost looked for a moment as if he was going to agree. But he shook his head. "No, it doesn't feel right. Jaina has to go or this mission will fail." 

Jag was shocked. What could Jaina do that he couldn't? His mind landed on those force powers of hers and he wondered vaguely if Jaina might be using them to control Luke. But, as far as he had learned, Master's were more powerful than Knights. Jaina was definitely not strong enough to control her uncle. Besides, all the other Jedi in the room seemed to be agreeing. Even Kyp Durron, whom Jag was surprised was even a part of the insiders, was nodding his head in agreement with Luke's statement. For once, Jag Fel was on Han Solo's side. He locked eyes with the older man and within a few seconds they had come to an agreement. Without speaking. Like the force, or something, Jag thought.

Han voiced their unspoken thought. "I'll go with Jag." 

Wedge was the first to react this time. "Not a possibility," he said without the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. "A force user has to be going."

_Ahh that was it_, Jag thought. Jaina could use the force and he couldn't. Technical difficulties. He'd survived this long without the force, he could do it for a few more weeks.

"Daddy," all the eyes in the room turned towards Jaina's childlike word. She looked Han straight in the eye. "I know you love me, and I know you want to protect me," she paused and took a deep breath. "but for Force sake! I'm old enough to make my decision about this and Jag and I are going," she paused again. As an afterthought she added, "together."

To be Continued…


	2. The Prep

****

Turn of the Tide- Chapter 2

A small hallway, that lead down a deserted corridor reeked with silence one afternoon. At least Jaina thought it was the afternoon. She had gotten sick of carrying around a watch. Since the Rebel Dream just a ship hanging in the infinities of space, it's not like anyone knew what the real time was anyway. Even then, Jaina only got 3 or 4 hours of sleep, at, what she thought, was night. During one of those hours when she thought, it was about mid afternoon, she arrived at a small conference room known to only a few people aboard the Rebel Dream. Taking one last look down the empty hallway, she slipped inside and the lock clicked behind her, plunging her into darkness.

Instantly she felt a hand shoot out and grab her wrist, pulling her towards and unseen figure, silhouetted by the small window in the room, leading out into the infinities of space. She felt her body press up against a warm fight suit and two arms sneak around her waists. She tried hard to fight of her defense reflex but the force had more control than she did at the moment and she felt her assailant fly halfway across the room, propelled by a force assisted shove. She felt around for the lights mechanism and quickly flipped it on, revealing a scene that made her want to bust her gut laughing, but she had enough sense to hold her tongue. Jag Fel lay sprawled out across the middle of the room with a shocked look on his face. Scattered all around him were blank sheets of paper, obviously fallen from the only piece of furniture in the room, a small desk which lay directly in back of Jag. Jaina was almost inclined to let out a giggle but then she remembered why he had been laying on the ground. She put her hands on her waist in a very stern gesture and stared accusingly at Jag.

"What did you want to do? Scare me half to death?" she was quite annoyed at the fact that he had been able to sneak up on her. Her senses towards him must be getting soft.

"Ah come on Jaina," he said sorrowfully rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head. "Who else do you think would have been in here? Besides you told me to meet you here!" That was technically true. Jaina had called Jag and asked him to meet her in their conference room so they could have a few moments alone before the hoard of people came along to wish them luck on their mission.

"But I didn't expect you to be here before me Jag! What would you think if someone randomly grabbed you in a darkened room and tried to kiss you?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot menacingly towards him.

Jag sat up carefully as he replied. "I hadn't even tried to kiss you yet," he shrugged his shoulders for effect. By her face still raw with anger, he could tell that it had no effect. "I was just warming you up." He topped it off with one of his weak-at-the-knees smiles and Jaina felt the ice around her heart melt. _Sith, why does he always have to do that?_

Jaina decided to let that subject go, she knew when she was defeated. "Are you packed yet?" she walked a little closer to Jag and was still staring at him as he sat up a little more.

"There's not much to pack is there. I mean the Wraiths have got all our clothing and food stuff," he finally managed to stand up and they were standing about a foot away from each other. Jag knew she was still angry, and he didn't want to push her, but her tentatively took a small step forward. She still owed him a kiss.

Jaina raised one eyebrow at him as he stepped forwards and she put on a sinister smirk as she took one step back. Jag, complying to the challenge took another step forwards as she stepped back. This continued for a whole of 4 steps before Jaina's smile disappeared and she was caught between the wall and a very haughty looking Jag. He reached up and put his hands beside her head on the wall. His triumphant smile made her heart feel giddy and she waggled her eyebrows invitingly. Accepting the offer Jag leaned forward and kissed her, long and deep. His hands came off the wall and down to her back as he pulled her towards him, savoring her sweet smell and taste. Jaina likewise gripped her hands around his neck and basked in the goodness that she was feeling. 

Reluctantly they pulled apart, only a little bit, just to rest their foreheads against each other. Jag reached around and grabbed Jaina's hands from his neck and their fingers intertwined before them. 

"We'd better go get the ship prepped and say goodbye," Jag said finally. "You're father would kill me if he knew I was keeping you from saying goodbye."

"Aww…my father would have killed you a long time ago anyway," Jaina said smiling as she pulled away. She left one hand still connected and lead him towards the door. "If it wasn't for my mother." She gave him a wink and had to silently nod his head in agreement. Thank the Force for Pirncess Leia. Before Jaina could open the door, jag raised their connected hands and gently kissed the nape of her knuckles. " 'Two weeks' ," he quoted his Uncle Wedge. "Two weeks…alone." 

Smirking Jaina released her hand from his. "Two weeks for research dear Colonel," she watched his face droop slightly and gave herself a victory point for deceiving. "And you keep your hands on those data pads or my mother won't be _able_ to keep my father back." She offered him a seductive grin and she waved the door open and sprinted down the hall before he could catch her.

When Jag had finally caught up to Jaina in the hanger bay, she was already saying her goodbyes to friends and family. Staying out of the way he slowly went over to the ship to go inside and do the final diagnostics readout. A tap on his shoulder stopped him and he turned around. Jacen Solo stood behind him, wearing his fathers famous half grin and his arms crossed in front of his chest, like a Jaina Solo clone, only a guy. Jag had never really gotten to know Jacen much. After only having known the man for 2 months, the bond between them was quite slim. Jaina had told Jag all about him, but he still felt left out whenever he saw them embrace, brother to sister. Jag had to admit, that Jaina and Jacen's bond was probably more important to Jaina than Jaina's and his. It didn't really bother him much. He knew how much she loved her brother, and he was glad, for Jaina's sake, that Jacen had come back.

"Jacen," Jag nodded his head towards the younger man, still not quite sure of his intentions.

"Jag," Jacen repeated the gesture and held out his hand towards the Chiss Colonel.

Still a little hesitant, Jag reached out and gave it a firm shake. Out of the corner of his eye her saw Jaina embracing her mother, with her father close by, watching the exchange between Jag and Jacen.

There was silence between the two for a moment. Finally Jag decided that he had had enough. "Is this about Jaina? If it is please state your intentions or let me get on board."

"Actually, I came here to hear you state your intentions, towards my sister," Jag for the first time felt that brother protectiveness radiating off Jacen. Now was really not when he wanted to say this, especially with han Solo throwing him glances every five seconds, but he was certain that Jacen was not going to let Jaina leave until Jag had said what he knew needed to be said.

"What would you like me to say? That I love your sister? That I will do anything to protect her? That I would rather give my life than to see her in pain?" he paused for effect, studying the mans face. "Consider it said."

"That," Jacen paused. Jag could see that his facial expressions weren't giving off any of his thoughts and he braced himself for a beat down by the younger boy. Jacen continued, "That is exactly what I wanted to hear." Jag hadn't even realized that he had been holding his breath but the forced his lungs to exhale and a smile to came to his face. All of a sudden Jacen pulled him into and unmistakable hug. Just before he let go, Jag heard a small voice faintly in his head. But if anything happens to her, you are a dead man…

Jacen broke the hug, gave a wink to Jag as he smiled and walked off, leaving jag standing shocked in his position. Did Jacen Solo just threaten him? Who would have thought the day would come…

"Hey Kid!" Han Solo was waving towards Jag and he felt and involuntary lump form in his throat. He should have been prepared for this from the moment he heard about this mission. But something told him that he could never be prepared for a conversation with Han Solo.

Solo came to a stop right in front of Jag and even though Han was only a inch or two taller than jag, he felt as if a Giant was standing before him. Gulping he forced himself to look into the old smuggler's eyes.

"Ye..yes?" he said weakly, and he mentally hit himself for it. If there was one person in this world not to sound weak in front of, Han Solo was the worst.

"I'm not gonna cover this up with any 'she gets hurt and you die junk'," he paused for a moment and shook his finger down at Jag as if scolding a small child. "But I just want you to know, I've been through a lot of torcher," Jag's eyes went wide at that word and he felt his heart skip a beat. "And believe me…I know what hurts." Jag felt the blood drain from his face as he considered the older man's words. Gulping down the lump in his throat, all he could do was nod. Han smiled as he sensed the discomfort in Jag and clapped his hand on the back of his shoulder. As he walked away he stopped and quickly turned back around. "Oh one more thing," he took one step towards Jag and spoke in a hushed voice. "She gets hurt…and you die." Almost as a reassuring gesture he clapped his hand one more time on Jag's back and then walked off.

Jag was still staring at his retreating form when Jaina came up beside him. Shaking the discomfort out of his eyes he turned towards her. 

"Why of all people did I fall for you?" He said in half seriousness. He saw her eyes narrow and dodged a punch that was aimed at his head. She flipped her head at him and walked very stiffly up the ramp to the ship. A half grin was on his face as he followed her. He looked back one more time and saw Wedge wink at him from a distance. Giving everyone a final salute he went into the ship and closed the hatch.

To be continued…


	3. The Voyage

An eerie silence filled the cockpit of the silent ship, streaming through hyperspace, on it's way to Courasaunt. Jaina twirled around and around in the rotating pilots seat that she had installed for herself. It was her greatest form of entertainment that she had at the moment. Jag was taking a short nap on one of the reclining chairs in the hold, and Jaina was left alone, in the cockpit, twirling around in her chair, with her thoughts.  
  
It had been an unusual few days. At first, she and Jag were so relished in the thought of being together, by themselves, in a place where no one could bother them. But the personal space issue had come up many times and lately they had been keeping their distance. A few days ago Jaina had seriously been considering marriage, but now after only 3 days in hyperspace with the man, she decided that she still needed more time.   
  
It wasn't that she didn't love Jag. She knew that she did. No issue there. But it just seemed weird that he was the only one that she was able to go to for the last few days. Marriage, she guessed, was just this same predicament. She absentmindedly started twirling a small strand of hair that often fell in front of her face.   
  
Suddenly she stopped twirling and held the strand in front of her eyes, causing her to become cross eyed and blink a few stars out of her eyes. She observed the hair from a little farther away and mussed about the memories. Jag would often find this one little strand, and twiddle it in his fingers. She loved it when he played with her hair. It made her feel important, like someone who was really loved. A feeling that she hadn't experienced in a long time.  
  
The door to the cockpit hissed open and startled, Jaina dropped the hair and threw her hands into her lap. A tired looking Jag walked into the room and took the chair across from her. He leaned back, stretching and settled back down before he reached back and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Finally calming down he met her gaze and for a few heartbeats they stared at each other.  
  
"How was your rest?" Jaina asked, not breaking eye contact. She loved loosing herself in his eyes. They were such a beautiful green…  
  
"Quite dull without you there," Jag said through a sly grin and he leaned back, breaking the eye contact and putting his hands behind his head. Jaina crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Jagged Fel…" she put on her I'm-going-to-kill-you face and she, for the lack of better words, stared harder into his eyes.  
  
His smile widened as she responded to his teasing. It was that cocky grin, Jaina decided, that she loved most about him. He wore it often. There weren't many things that Jag couldn't do expertly. Flattery was no exception. To spice it up and, she knew, just to make her blush, he winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Unable to control her emotions like she usually did, Jaina felt her cheeks heat up and she finally allowed a grin to cross her face. Jag looking triumphant leaned forwards and took both her hands, covering them in his own. He started to rub them expectantly and Jaina didn't know she could get such pleasure out of a mere touch from Jag.  
  
"So how are you," he asked as he lifted a hand to his lips and kissed it. "Tired?"  
  
Jaina immediately shook her head. She didn't want Jag to think she was weak. "No." she said that quickly. A little too quickly and she knew Jag had caught onto it. He pulled her hands towards him and she was forced, by someone much stronger than her, into Jag's lap. Giving into the comfort of his embrace and the protection of his arms, she let herself sink into him. She gave out one last sigh before sleep overtook her.  
  
  
  
Jag slowed his breathing and was careful not to squirm too much as he felt Jaina finally fall asleep in his arms. He protectively held his arms around her small waste and relished in being near her. He breathed in her lovely sent and closed his eyes. He didn't tell her that he had actually gotten only about five minutes of sleep during his 30 minute absence. It wasn't often that he had time to think, and with only him and Jaina aboard this ship, he found plenty of time lately to do so.   
  
His gaze drifted to her face and he studied it for a few minutes, memorizing each curved and freckle. It was her that he had been thinking about. For the last few days aboard the ship, they had spent more time with each other than all their other secret meetings combined. After the first two days, Jag could feel that Jaina was getting a little uncomfortable being near him all the time. He too had been a little wary around her. And he still couldn't figure out why.  
  
He knew he loved her. Deeply, if he had to put an adjective on it. More than anything. And yet, he also knew that marriage wasn't the next step of their relationship. There was something between now, and marriage. Jag had spent almost 20 minutes, trying to figure out what it was. But he couldn't. And once again, he found himself thinking about it. What more could they do to grow closer. True, their love was one and the same and so deep that Jag could almost never bear to leave her once he had her in his arms, for fear that if he lets go, she would be caught in the jaws of some gaping Vong worldship and be lost from him forever. Call it over protectiveness if you would like.  
  
But what next step could they take that wasn't marriage? Jag suddenly snapped his head up as it dawned on him…friends. They had to be friends to each other. His and Jaina's relationship had zoomed from almost despising each other to undying love. The friendship step had been skipped and although Jag couldn't really put his foot on it, he knew that was it. But becoming friends was a long and difficult road. But, Jag thought, how can we be lovers and not be friends? Another realization hit him like a X-Wing. That was why they got uncomfortable around each other after a while. That's why they had never felt like talking about marriage. They were both still mysteries to each other. Sure Jag knew plenty of Jaina's famous history but he had never asked her about her childhood and her training as a Jedi. Likewise, Jaina seemed to avoid asking him about his Chiss childhood and his flight to the top of the Chiss military. Smacking himself upside the head he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.  
  
Shill shaking his head in stupidity he stood up with a slumbering Jaina still firm in his grasp. Moving slowly and swiftly he took her to the back of the ship where he laid her on the only cot on the whole ship. Covering her with a thin blanket he knelt down next to her sleeping form. She moaned a little in her sleep and a small grin stretched across her face. She was dreaming about something. For a moment Jag wished he had the force so that he could read her thoughts. But for now, he was content just to watch over her sleeping form from a distance. He gave her a sweet kiss on her temple and stood back up. He walked to the door and flipped off the lights, looking back one more time at his precious lover, and his soon to be friend. Giving her one more smile, he closed the door and walked back to the cockpit. He sat down again, thinking to go back to his original thoughts when a beeping interrupted him and snapped him at attention. Looking around the coral craft, he saw a beeping light and read the label underneath. The hyper drive jump was ending and Courasaunt was coming into view.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 soon! Review please! 


	4. The Landing

Sorry it's taken so long! Ah! Do teachers LIKE to ruin my life with homework! Anyway…here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy ^_-

****

Turn of the Tide- Chapter 4

The beeping was the only relatively soothing thing that Jag could think of at the moment. He was almost tempted to go wake up Jaina but he thought better of it and decided that he could do this by himself. He was the best pilot in the Chiss army and he knew he had to prove that right now. Despite his mental vote for confidence, jag's hands were shaking as he steered the ship down towards the mangled planet. He could see the smoke coming off of it, the destruction that had taken place. This had been Jaina's home.

He shook the thought out of his head and started once again focusing on the readout that was in front of him. The ship was originally designed and grafted into Nom Amor but when Jacen had escaped from the clutches of the Vong he had managed to convince it to work with him. Jacen had spent a few hours with Jag and Jaina so that the ship could slowly blend into them. He could see by the readouts that the ship didn't fully trust his flying capabilities and preferred that he went and got Jaina, but he was determined to let her sleep. He would not let anything happen to her and the safest place he felt right now, was being in control of the ship.

After a few moments the ship caught on that Jag was going to be the pilot here and it started feeding some data towards him. He could already make out about 4 or 5 skips heading towards him and some fast thinking was in order. Dropping the notes he sat down in the pilots seat and decided to trust in his own piloting skills and not what the ship could do for him. 

Jag Fel had never bragged about his flying. Then again he had never denied it either. Praise was a regular thing for him and he proved that he deserved it every day. Today he would prove it even more. He took the ship into a tight barrel roll and zoomed as fast as he could towards the planet. He felt several impacts that shook the ship, but he also felt and heard the ones that he was able to dodge. No doubt about it. This was a moment for Jag Fel to prove his glory. He quickly slammed in full reverse and felt the weak but faithful ship beneath him groan under his commands. 

Nevertheless, he felt the ship jerk back and he saw all the skips fly into view in front of him. Taking the momentary advantage of the surprise, Jag hit his guns and blew all 4 of them into oblivion in the next 10 seconds. Sudden surprise was his specialty. Only after celebrating his victory did he note the true damage that the skips had done to their craft. Their shields were almost gone, at 10% nothing was going to last long. They had lost 4 of their 5 repulsors and Jag saw the planet looming up on them much fast than it was supposed to. For a moment he panicked but the cool demeanor that he was famous for came back almost instantly. Gripping the controls confidently he landed somewhat smoothly onto the grounds of lower level Courasaunt. He didn't have much time to think as he was undoing his crash webbing. He could already her the shouts of the Vong coming closer and fear griped at him as he rushed back to Jaina. There was only one safe place on Courasaunt that he really knew. And he had to get Jaina there…fast.

"Jaina….Jaina wake up quick!" 

Sitting up with a start, Jaina wiped the last remnants of sleep out of her eyes and she was immediately confronted with Jag's hovering, worriedly looking face. She had never seen him like this and as soon as she had made eyes contact he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cabin. Confused, but to tired to fight back, Jaina let him lead her towards the door. He dropped her arm momentarily to key it open and Jaina's eyes went wide as she realized what had happened. She all of a sudden notice the smell of smoke in the air and she also could scent the odor of some metal burning outside their hull. 

The door swished open and Jaina was overpowered by the heat coming from the outside. After the shock of the temperature change, Jag once again grabbed her arm and lead her farther and farther away from the ship. She risked a glance back and saw several Vong warriors running up the hill behind their ship, firing at it with their weapons and she watched in wonder as the entire hull was stripped away and the ship slowly began to melt. It was all happening too fast for Jaina and her brain was working at top speed again. She vaguely could feel the tight grip of Jag's hand around her wrist. 

Courasaunt…this was all they had left of their home…A few tears pricked at her eyes as she looked all around at the desolation. More and more tears came until she could no longer tell which direction they were going in. They had been running for almost 10 minutes now and Jag seemed to know exactly where he was going. Like he was looking for somewhere, or something. Which, Jaina thought was rather strange considering that as far as she knew, he had never been on Courasaunt in his life. Especially not the lower levels where they were now. 

Of course you almost couldn't even call them lower levels. All the magnificently tall buildings were now reduced to ruin. As a matter of fact, that ruin was what they were running over. She risked a glance back but could not see any blurry Vong pursuers. Finally she and Jag came across one of the few buildings still standing and Jag pulled her down a dark ally, only to stop short, drop her hand and pull a data pad out of his jumpsuit, looking frantically for a file stored on it. Jaina's mind was still racing and she continued walking around, searching for anything that would tell her this used to be her home. 

She didn't walk to far from Jag, it felt unsafe to be out of his protective area. But she still wouldn't acknowledge his presence as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She stood terribly still as more tears clouded her vision. His hand was cold on her shoulder and she hurriedly shook it off. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face him. He had one small tear flowing out of the corner of his eye and his faced was masked with a look of concern and worry, which Jaina knew was for her. 

Her bottom lip trembled as she realized the seriousness of the situation. They were stranded on a planet full of Vong, with no ship, no means of communication, no supplies and all the defense they had was Jaina's light saber and Jag's blaster. To top it all off, Jaina's eyes rested on a spot near where the Senate Hall used to be, And she saw their old home, mangled, ruined and almost completely torn apart. She tried to stop it from coming but the pain was too great. For the first time in her life, sobs rocked Jaina Solo's body and her knees gave out from under her. She fell into Jag's strong embrace and lay there until she cried herself to sleep.

Jag once again tried not to squirm too much as he heard Jaina's sobs die down. His eyes scanned the dark ally every few minutes, watching closely for any movement. Then his eyes would drop down to his data pad. He was trying to find the safest and quickest route to the described location from Jacen Solo. He had said that it was a building still intact, with plenty of rations inside. Jacen had been told from his friend Vergere that the Vong believed that to be an evil place of gods for the signs and symbols painted outside of it. Refugees who had not made it off Courasaunt had painted those to wards the Vong away and it had apparently works. It was the place of gathering for all who stayed alive long enough to make it there. Jacen had given him directions incase something went wrong. Something had indeed gone wrong.

When he finally found the route that he had determined was the safest he settled down and brought Jaina more into his protection. He smoothed her had out a bit and wiped the last remains of her tears from her face. The run had warn her out and he couldn't blame her. But he hadn't known what else to do. They wouldn't have been able to make it away if he had carried her. Jag just knew that somehow, call it the force.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and his hand smoothly went down to his blaster. A light reflected off of a broken window and shined on the silhouette of a man? Vong? He couldn't tell but he knew something was there. He quietly slid out from underneath Jaina and his movement woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open but before she could open her mouth Jag's finger was pressed to her lips. His eyes flicked to the open alleyway and then back to her. Jaina got the hint and calmly reached down for her light saber. Gripping it's cool handle she ignited it. Jag almost jumped back in surprise at what he saw when the light from the saber lit up their attacker.

Eight or nine men and woman stood in the darkness. All armed with beat up blasters and violates. Their clothing was torn into almost rags and their faces were caked with dirt, sweat and blood. None of them were smiling. One man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, was the first to lower his weapon and a slight grin formed on his face. One by one the others followed in succession, though they did not all smile after their weapons were lowered. Jaina and Jag both had no idea what to say so they waited for the group to say the first words.

The Lead man stepped up towards Jag and held out his hand, a half smile still on his face. Jag looked at the hand skeptically. Jacen, Luke, Mara and Tahari had all told them to be wary of the people still surviving on Courasaunt. They didn't fool around. Jag heard as well as saw Jaina turn off her light saber and clip it back onto her belt. Still a little bit skeptical and having a hard time smiling, Jag reached up and shook the man's hand. His grip was firm and his smile didn't die away after he let go. He almost reminded Jag of the cocky young Han Solo who Jag had heard stories about. Stepping back the man surveyed Jaina and Jag for a few more seconds. Finally he spoke, forcing Jaina and Jag to both exhale. Something neither of them had done since Jaina turned on her light saber.

"Don't be frightened of us kids. We only use these weapons on Vong," he said patting his blaster that was secured firmly at his side. "We saw a ship land near hear and we came to check it out. Though I have to admit that you two are the last people that I would ever expect to see here."

"Do you even know who we are?" Jaina said with a skeptical glare.

"As a matter of fact I do. I served with both of your fathers in the Imperial Academy. I got kicked out a few years after your father miss Solo. You both have a stunning resemblance to your parents," he stuck out his hand for Jaina to shake. "My names Jenous. I only ever got to Lieutenant but titles are of no use around here. Everyone just had names now." Jaina reached up to give his hand a firm shake. Jag still saw the doubting look in her eyes as she tightly gripped this man's hand. Jenous continued talking. "Say why are you kids here anyway? Shouldn't you freedom fighters be up there blasting away some Vong for us? We don't get many down here who stumble into our territory."

"We could ask the same for you," Jag said defiantly. "Your obviously a smuggler of some kind. Not many of them were even on Courasaunt during it's takeover."

"Well I'm one of the not many." He pointed towards the rest of the group. "This here is a group of smuggler's and bounty hunters who's ships were all destroyed in the same hanger, along with mine. Everyone here can shoot and fly far better than they can walk. We scout out extra food and supplies for a small camp near here." Jag realized how trusting this man was being, considering that he really didn't know much about him and Jaina except through heritage, and bounty hunters and smuggler's weren't ones to trust someone so readily. He looked back towards Jaina and saw that she was definitely believing them. Why not, Jag thought. It's not like we've got something better to do right now…


	5. The Agreement

Jenous led Jag and Jaina through a maze of dark ally's and collapsed building. As they traveled, Jenous filled them in on what had happened since Jacen Solo's escape.

"Yah, all us folks down here knew about him. Poor kid. Squished his brain from the very start, trying to make him into one of them. But he was a fighter he was…gave us a whole lot of time before he escaped, he did. We owe him a lot." Jaina nodded her head, as if confirming to herself that that was what Jacen had related back to her after his escape. 

"So then the world brain has been giving them problems right?"

"As far as we can tell. All we go off of is how they act when they scout around for us. And lately, they haven't been coming around much. As far as we know, they're still stationed on the other side of the planet. We were surprised to see ones take down your ship though. They haven't been coming this close to us since your brother landed here."

"How do you know so much about Jacen?" Jaina queried.

"Oh he was a trooper that one. When he first come to the planet, they made him wander for days and days, trying to figure out how to turn him I guess. His only companion was that alien who traveled with him. They were both kind enough when we actually spotted them. After a few reports from other camps around here, the story spread that Jacen Solo was coming to save us." Jenous shrugged. "I guess he did all that he could do."

The conversation died down and soon enough, the group came to a large building, still intact with symbols and demon figures painted all along it. Jaina gasped at the site of them. As they stepped inside, Jag leaned over to Jaina.

"Signs of evil to the Vong," he whispered in her ear. "They keep them far away." Jaina nodded as she understood. This was probably the safest place for them at the moment…

Jag dropped his small pack on the ground and surveyed the room that Jenous had given them. The walls were all covered in types of undergrowth and weeds. There were two bed in the room, both stacked with a few moldy sheets and blankets, compliments of a smuggler named Fera.  It was cramped, about the size of Jag's one person quarters on the Rebel Dream. Well, it's not home…Jag thought grimy as he saw Jain walk up to one of the beds, testing it's firmness. She laughed. Mimicking knocking on a door she knocked on the bed.

"Hard as rock," she commented.

"Hey at least there are blankets." Jag sat down on the bed, not even caring about it's stiffness. They both lay on their beds in silence for a few minutes. The building was very quite. It was during the night shift of Courasaunt and most everyone was asleep except for those who were on guard duty. Jag wondered if Jaina was asleep. He desperately wanted to talk to her. The thoughts that he was having after their last conversation replayed in his mind…Friends? How do you do that?

"Jag?" Jain whispered towards him. Okay, so she's not asleep.

"Uhuh…" he mumbled back.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"How we're gonna get out of here," he lied.

"Jag?"

"Uhuh?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

Jag did a double take and he sat up in his bed. Looking towards her he saw that she was staring at him. He realized his mistake. Running his hands through his hair he took a deep breath.

"You."

"What?"

"I was thinking about you. About you and me…me and you…romance stuff." He gave her a side smile and lay down on his side, facing her. She was still staring at him.

"And what about us?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Oh give it up Jaina! You know as well as I do!"

"Do I?" She asked as she got up and walked towards him. She knelt on the floor in front of him and rested her chin near his face.

"Yes you do," Jag wouldn't let her get out of it.

"Of course I know. I am a Jedi." Jag looked appraisingly at her and wondered where she was going with this. "I just want to hear it from you." She smiled.

Jag sat up again and continued to look into her eyes. "Why do I have to say it if we both know what it is?"

"Because you're the boy and you have to bring up bad steps in a relationship," she stood up and sat on the bed next to him. "A girl is supposed to lean on your shoulder and cry." She grabbed his arm and put it around herself, snuggling into his embrace. Jag didn't quite know how to reply. He felt a drop of liquid splash onto the hand that Jaina was holding around her. He looked over to her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jaina…baby, don't cry…" He gripped her hard and brought his other arm around to enfold her in a hug. She sobbed into his uniform. 

"Where did we go wrong Jag?" She asked between tears. "Why didn't it work?"

Jag stroked her hair but gave no reply. After her crying died down he kissed the top of her head and pulled her a ways away so they could look at each other.

"Here's the problem Jaina. I know you as Jaina Solo, not Jaina, not Sticks. And you know me as Jagged Fel, not Jag, not Colonel Fel. We skipped from this stated of total hatred to a state of…" jag didn't know the right word to say. Where they really lovers? If he didn't even know her middle name or who her first crush was? Jaina filled in the blank.

"Love?" She seemed hopeful that that was the word that he wanted. Neither of them had said the word before, at least not to each other's face. But it did feel very right. He smiled at her and her tension faded away as she realized the same thing that he had.

"Friends…" he said finally. "How are we gonna do that?"

"Here, I'll start," she said firmly. She pulled her legs up on the bed and sat Indian style in front of him. He mimicked her position and waited for her to proceed.

"I was born on Courasaunt, first. Remember first because Jacen likes to tell everyone that he was first and not me…"


	6. The Betrayal

Turn of the Tide   
  
A loud rapping at the door brought Jaina out of a very comfortable and peaceful sleep. She opened her eye a crack and the light flooded in. _Day cycle…oh great… _she though groggily as she got up.   
  
  
  
She was surprised to find Jag's arm around her, and him sleepy silently next to her. She smiled as she saw him. Their night had been a very special one (a/n NO Not that way you sickos!). She had learned a lot about Jag's family and he had learned a lot about hers. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion as she tried to figure out why they were in the same bed together.   
  
  
  
"You fell asleep," Jag said softly next to her, answering her unsaid question. Her eyes flashed down to him and her heart skipped a beat as she made contact with his eyes. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Jag was having similar feelings. They were both jolted out of their stupor by another knock on the door. Jain hurriedly got off the bed and went to answer it.   
  
  
  
"You kids ready for breakfast?" Jenos' happy voice carried into the confines of their small room and Jaina opened to door to find him holding two servings of old Imperial rations. He smiled and handed them to her. "They're not much but they got all the essentials in them so they keep us alive."   
  
  
  
Jaina looked down at the cans in her hands. "Oh no they're great.," She said quickly, surprised by his kindness. She looked back at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks so much."   
  
  
  
Jenos looked behind her at Jag who was now sitting up, pulling on his boots. "You kids have a good rest?" He said cheerfully. Jag mumbled something incoherent and gave him a thumbs up sign.   
  
  
  
"It was great Jenos, Thanks so much for putting us up for the night."   
  
  
  
"It's no problem. We humans have got to stick together now-a-days. This war is making us realize how much we need to be united," He gave a small salute to Jag and a quick nod to Jaina. "I've got to go on guards duty. Just came to give you your breakfast. You'll get another meal about 1500. We can only afford to have 2 meals a day. If you need anything. Don't hesitate to call me on your comlink that I gave you last night."   
  
  
  
Jaina blinked in surprise at his forwardness. "Ah...Thanks." Jenos nodded and closed the door behind him. Jaina stared at the door for a moment before she turned around to face Jag. He was coming up behind her, looking greedily at the rations in her hands. Jaina was still zoned out as Jag took a can from her arms, opening it and grabbing a spoon from his utility belt.   
  
  
  
"Whatsamatta Jaina?" he said between mouthfuls.   
  
  
  
"Did that seem odd to you?" Jaina asked.   
  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
"Why is he being so nice to us?"   
  
  
  
"You make it sound like it's a crime to be nice," Jag said smiling at her. "Who knows?" he swallowed, "maybe he's just a nice guy."   
  
  
  
"I don't know…" Jaina decided to shrug off the feeling and she helped herself to the other can of rations.   
  
  
  
"Oh yuck!" She spewed after her first bite. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked up to Jag. "How do you eat this stuff?"   
  
  
  
"Standard Imperial rations. Long flights, I tend to get hungry sometimes." He shrugged and continued to eat.   
  
  
  
Jaina tested another bite, chewing very slowly. Not as if there was much to chew. It was mostly just grey, goo. "I remember this."   
  
  
  
"Huh?"   
  
  
  
"This," she said pointing to the can with her spoon. "Zekk gave this to us whenever we visited him as kids."   
  
  
  
"Oh did he live in the outer rim too?" Jag smiled and set down his empty can. Jaina giggled.   
  
  
  
"No, he lived in the lower levels," she looked around. "Or what WAS the lower levels."   
  
There was silence for a few moments.   
  
  
  
"So were you good friends with Zekk?"   
  
  
  
"Oh yah," Jaina said, politely eating the rest of the rations, trying not to make a face. "We hung out all the time. He even trained at the Jedi Academy with us for a few years."   
  
  
  
"How good?" Jaina looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.   
  
  
  
"How good what?"   
  
  
  
"How good of friends were you with him?" Jag looked uncomfortable. "I mean…did you ever go out with him or anything?"   
  
  
  
Jaina laughed. "Oh Jag I know what kind of question that is! You're jealous!"   
  
  
  
"I am not!" Jag stated defensively. "I'm just curious…" Jaina was still laughing, the forgotten can was sitting on the ground and she rolled over onto her own bed.   
  
  
  
"Curious Jag?" She asked, looking up at him, trying to hold in her laughing.   
  
  
  
"Is that against the law?" Jag folded his arms in front of his chest and frowned. "I don't see what's so funny."   
  
  
  
Jaina gradually got to her feet and still giggling she walked over to Jag. She strung her arms around his neck, looking into his serious face. "Zekk and I kissed probably 3 times at most. But I really didn't care about him that way." She put on a seductive smile. "Not like I care about you…" Jag's face softened and he looked into her eyes.   
  
  
  
They kissed. Jaina deepened into the kiss and his hands came up her waist.   
  
  
  
All of a sudden, their door blasted in, knocking them both to the ground and practically unconscious. Before Jaina blacked out, she heard Jenos' gruff voice and the distinctive growls of Vong.   
  
  
  
_Oh Jag… _she cried in her heart.   
  
  
  
She passed out.   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

JACEN!   
  
"Oww! Shavit!" Jacen Solo jerked out of bed, smacking his head on the low ceiling above. He gingerly reached up to rub the shock off, all the while, trying to remember what it is that had woken him up.   
  
JACEN!   
  
The cry came again and his body involuntarily jerked, awaking his sleeping companion. As he heard her stir he tried to wipe the sweat off his brow, tried to calm his beating heart. She wrapped an arm around his back.   
  
"Jacen?" The same call…one softer, sweeter and much less urgent. And instead of sending him into a fit it calmed his heart and let him get a grip on reality.   
  
"It's alright…It's alright…Just…something…" She wrapped her arms tighter around him and nuzzled her face into his strong embrace. For a few moments they both sat still, enjoying the quite of the night.   
  
JACEN!   
  
This time the call was softer and then Jacen felt the presence wink out entirely. He felt his companion give a small gasp as she too felt it through the force.   
  
"Is that what you heard Jacen?" Tenal Ka Solo gently rubbed her husband's back, trying to help him shake away the tenseness.   
  
"It was Jaina," he said finally. He hung his head down, closing his eyes and reaching out to his twin. He felt Tenal trying as well. Neither of them could sense anything of the usually bright and bubbly Jaina Solo.   
  
Jacen's eyes snapped open. He threw of the covers, racing towards the door.   
  
"Jacen? What can you possibly do?" Tenal ran out the door, following him.   
  
"She shouldn't have gone in the first place! I knew this was a stupid idea…Force! Jag is gonna be SO dead if I ever get close to him…"   
  
Jacen headed straight for his parent suite. Franticly punching in the code he rushed through the door, Tenal at his heels.   
  
"Dad!" Jacen flipped on the lights in their bedroom. Han Solo shot up with a small grunt, himself also hitting the low ceiling that was common in the ship.   
  
"Ouch!" Jacen heard his dad mutter several select Corillian curses before turning towards his son. "Jacen? What in all the stars of Corillia are you doing here?" Jacen saw his mom slowly sit up as well.   
  
"Jacen?"   
  
"Sorry to wake you guys up but this is a lot more important than sleep," his face turned to confusion as he realized something. "Mom? Didn't you feel it?"   
  
"Feel what Jacen? Good morning Tenal," She said sweetly, nodding her head to the young queen.   
  
"If it is morning…. Which I doubt," Tenal tried to stay in her regal nature but Jacen saw her inconspicuously wiping the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
"Can we dispense with the formalities for just a moment and concentrate on Jaina?" Jacen shouted.   
  
"What about Jaina?" Han's face flickered into a frown and he looked back and forth from all the force users. Leia was just as confused.   
  
"Find her mom. Try and find her and tell me what you sense," Jacen looked deep into his mothers eyes, compelling her forwards. Leia slowly reached towards the comforting presence of her only daughter.   
  
"Han!" Her hand shot out towards her husband and she gave him a fearful look. Jacen saw the blood run from his father's face, and all of a sudden, he looked old, haggard and Jacen felt the rage and anger boil up inside him. It was just as Jaina described it when she saw their father look at Anakin's dead body. Jacen now had another reason to hate the Vong. He and his father locked eyes and the decision was unanimously made. Face set. Jacen reached down to grasp Tenal's hand, she leaned against him, her strength and love flowing towards him.   
  
Jacen looked towards his mother's face and saw the worry in her eyes, the fear that another one of her children could be lost. Jacen had already betrayed his family once, He would not put them through that agony again.   
  
They were going to find Jaina, and all of them would be coming home. Jag not included…Jacen thought in his head. He felt Tenal give him a little elbow in the ribs. Yes Jag would be coming home, but in pieces if necessary…   
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Jaina didn't even drift, she bolted. As soon as conciseness' reached her mind she forced her eyes open and her body to sit up. The only problem was, she couldn't sit up. She found herself dangling from several long cord which shot out from the ceiling above her. She was face and chest to the ground and she found that her clothing was torn down to the very minimum.   
  
Only after she realized that Jag was not there, did she realize that she was alone.   
  
Only after she realized that she was alone did she feel the pain that her body was in.   
  
She screamed, loud and long.   
  
When her voice had gone horse, there was no strength left in her body. Her head dropped and she felt the creatures that were holding her, come alive again. Her body started to be lifted into the air and the torture began. Through a wave of her confused thought and mindless screaming, she realized that she was in the embrace of pain, the exact same spot that her brother had been in almost 3 months earlier. Feebly in her mind, with the last amount of force power that she could channel, she called for Jacen.   
  
JACEN!!!!!   
  
  
  
Jag awoke under the darkness of a Coruscant sleep cycle. Rubbing the dizziness away he forced his muscles upright and surveying the sight around him, realized that he was lost.   
  
The past rushed back to him like the wind and he remembered what had happened. But not everything that had happened. The Vong must have left them here for dead…   
  
_Them? _  
  
Jag whirled his head around, frantically searching for any sign of Jaina in the pale moonlight. When he found none, he felt the tears prick his eyes, and without thinking, he hoisted his body up, screaming her name with all the energy he could muster.   
  
"JAINA!"   
  
He heard his voice cracked and wondered how long he had been laying there. He felt the chapness of his lips and the weariness of his bones. Humans could only go for five standard days without water. Jag Fel was willing to bet he'd already wasted half of that precious time.   
  
His hands found his trusty utility belt and fumbling for the switch, he blazed light into the nearly dark planet. He found himself on the top of a building which probably used to be pretty high, but now was only a good 19 meters off the ground. The thought struck him then that he might not be alone. His cry for Jaina had echoed around almost half the planet and by the looks of it, he saw a few search parties coming towards him, far away in the night. He shielded his light sorce with his hand and turned it to a lower level. Then, grabbing for the blaster that was usually in his holster, he realized that there was none. His confidence shrank at he figured his options.   
  
_100 Vong and/or humans who want me dead, against me armed with my light…what am I supposed to do? Blind them to death? _  
  
Thinking fast, he ran over to the edge of the building. He glanced down and saw that he could easily climb down if it were necessary, but first he needed to find a weapon, any weapon, if he expected to stay alive on this Vong-infested planet. Starting to dig through some of the more promising rubble, his light started to reflect off a silvery object a few meters from where he had been lying. Walking carefully towards it, he was astonished by what he found. He triggred the button, Jaina's violet bladed lightsaber came to life in his hand.   
  
_Well..._ he thought, _Why not? _  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Jacen if you think that pacing around muttering obscene curses under your breath to Jagged Fel is gonna help Jaina out…" Han eyed his son warily as he flipped some more switches, preparing the ship to come out of lightspeed.   
  
Jacen wringed his hands together, not stopping the pacing part, but he had finally run out of curse words in every language that he could think of. He blew out a frustrated sigh, sending his raggedy hair into a frenzied mess, and looked towards his father. Han caught Jacen's eye and gave him a halfhearted smile.   
  
"Don't sweat it kid. It takes more than a couple of Vong to take out a Solo." Han punched him lightly on the arm and swiveled his chair back around, looking harder into the computer system, trying to get the right coordinates where they had planned to land.   
  
"But she's on that planet dad…"   
  
Han's eyes flashed around to meet his son's catching in the seriousness of his voice.   
  
"She's there right now, Jag's not with her. She's alone, she's afraid…she's…." Han saw a few tears come into Jacen's eyes before the he sat down and hung his head in his hands. Han heard his soft whimpers as Jacen began to cry.   
  
As uncommon it was for one of his boys to cry, a matter at which Han usually laughed and teased at, feeling the seriousness of the situation, he reached up and patted Jacen's back, urging him to continue.   
  
"You still feel her?" Han asked. A strange question for him really. Han Solo wasn't know for his interest in the force, he didn't mind it, but he usually left it to other people, being as how he had no sense of it whatsoever.   
  
With tear filled eyes, Jacen looked up towards his father and nodded.   
  
"I sense her. I've been trying to shut our bond but I just don't have the hear to do it to her…it hurt me so much before…"   
  
"Jacen…do you know where she is?" Han stared hard into the eyes of his son. A boy who had become a man through the hard lessons of torturer, betrayal and pain.   
  
After a few moments of silence, Jacen hung his head and spoke.   
  
"She's right where I was…embracing pain to it's fullest…"   
  
  
  
Jag felt clumsy as he waved the purple sword about, his old lessons of archery and fencing trying to force their way back into his head. It wasn't all that bad. After he took the first few Vong down, it became easier with each one. Kicking back two more with a roundhouse kick, he slashed one in half with the point of the blade, swishing out back fast to bisect another's head. Wincing at the gruesome stench of ground combat, which Jag had not experienced for some time, he continued to run for the nearest shelter.   
  
About 100 Vong were already dead, thanks to Jaina's lightsaber and Jag's old combat lessons, and only about 5 were left still running after him.   
  
"What I would give for a blaster right now…" Jag said under his breath.   
  
He stopped short as something fell right before his feet, and a loud laugh rose over the sounds of the Vong's cries. Looking down first, and with no hesitation, Jag scooped up the blaster from the rubble that it fell into and turning around with speed that only a Fel and Antilles could have, he shot down the rest of the Vong. Breathing heavily, the laugher still going strong in his ears, Jag looked up and around, amazed by what he saw.   
  
Jacen Solo carefully jumped down from the nearby rubble, followed closely by his father, Han Solo. Jacen was still laughing, almost an evil laugh and Jag was not in the mood right now for another death and torturer lesson from the Solo's.   
  
"I should have let them shoot you Jag…" Jacen said, still laughing as he slung an arm around Jag's tense shoulders. "But Jaina can whip my butt any day and she would have hurt me pretty bad if I did anything to you, yet."   
  
Jag hung his head down a little ways, feeling defeated. Why did Jaina have to have a younger brother? Why couldn't he be older so that Jag wouldn't have to feel so stupid every time he was shown that brotherly over protectiveness.   
  
"You're mighty cheerful for an only child Jacen…" Jag said under his breath, but Jacen caught the words.   
  
"You think she's gone do you?" Jacen looked mightily into the eyes of the older boy, daring him to say otherwise.   
  
"I'm saying that there's no way they would have let her live this long. Not with the considerable enemies she's been making."   
  
"Vong don't thrive on death Jag, it's not a big thing to them…" Jag's eyes wandered over to where the older Solo stood, his strong arms crossed in front of his chest, wearing and expression that could melt through Hoth, pointed right at Jag. Gulping Jag turned his attention back to Jacen.   
  
"Jag?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said that they don't thrive on death. They like pain…" He accented the word, sending a thrill down Jag's spine. All at once Jag heard Jaina's screams in his head, her anguish, her torturer and her willingness to give up. The force sent Jag to his knees and squeezed tears out of his eyes.   
  
Daring to look up into Jacen's eyes, Jag saw Jaina lying in a pool of blood, her raw skin burning under the constant surveillance of enemies and pain devices. Her lips formed only one word. _Jag… _  
  
"Jaina!" Jag fell onto all fours, his heart stopped beating for a moments and he felt Jaina one last time before the rush left him and he was left all alone again, the two men standing above him, peering at his form.   
  
Grimly wiping him mouth clean, he pushed off of the ground, coming once more, face to face with Jacen Solo. Their eyes met in a clod stare.   
  
"That's what I'm feeling," Jacen said quietly. "What about you?"   
  
"I love her Jacen. Don't think I've given up on her yet."   
  
"You remember what I said Fel, before you left?" Jag remembered it vividly…   
  
_If anything happens to her, you are a dead man… _  
  
"Yea Jacen? You remember what I said?"…   
  
_"What would you like me to say? That I love your sister? That I will do anything to protect her? That I would rather give my life than to see her in pain? Consider it said." _  
  
"I'll hold up my end of the bargain, Fel…"   
  
"There's no need to worry about mine." Jag said firmly, no amount of sarcasm in his eyes. He drew out Jaina's lightsaber from his belt. "I found this, lying next to me when I came to." He looked to Jacen for some help. "What do you think she would say?"   
  
Jacen looked over towards his dad, who had surprisingly been quite during the conversation, much to Jag's delight.   
  
"She'd want you to use it…for now. But when we find her, I'm sure she'll want it back."   
  
  



	10. chapter 10

To much time to think was not usually a good thing. It normally meant that you were being lazy. But Jaina had to give herself some credit, as she was behind enemy lines at the moment.   
  
She slowly and cautiously looked towards the ceiling. The infinite jaws of pain were screaming down at her, hungry for her pain once more. She couldn't tell how long it had been since it let her go, but she didn't care much. She had found the strength to lean against the wall, fending off the feeling in her stomach to throw up. Whatever food was in her stomach, she probably was going to need it. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that there might not be anything to throw up anyway. She estimated a full week and a half without food, other than the bite of slime from the imperial rations that Jenos had given her and Jag.   
  
_Jag… _she cried in her heart. She felt her bond with him slipping away. Whether it was due to her frail condition, or Jag's diminishing one, she couldn't tell.   
  
Once again she felt her throat constrict, the bands around her arms and legs tighten. She wanted to cry out, fight, scream, anything…but she couldn't find the strength.   
  
And she was caught up into the embrace once again…   
  
  
  
"Do you see anything?"   
  
"Nothing…"   
  
"Get down quick! We don't know what else could be out there…."   
  
"They're all dead. I doubt more will come following."   
  
"What are you an idiot? GET DOWN!" Jacen resisted the urge to punch Jag in the face for the 7 billionth time and used his calming techniques to slow his racing heart. Just because they killed a few Vong doesn't mean that there weren't more coming. How many times had he told Jag, _The Vong GLORY death…they WORSHIP pain… _  
  
Thankfully Jacen saw Jag finally turn back and head to the ally where Jacen and his dad were waiting.   
  
Jag shot Jacen and look and turned to look back in the sunlight.   
  
"There's nothing out there as far as I can tell. It looks like that party was out hunting alone."   
  
Jacen followed Jag's gaze and his eyes landed on the great fortress, the living fortress where Jaina was being held. Sweat broke out ont his face and his legs became shaky as he felt her lifted into the embrace again. Slightly turning his gaze to Jag, he saw the concern for Jaina that was obvious in her boyfriend's eyes.   
  
Surprisingly Jacen saw a tear resting in the crook of Jag's eyes, he wondered if Jag even knew it was there.   
  
"I was going to ask you when we got back…" Jag said suddenly towards both Jacen and his father. "I wanted to ask your…" he hesitated, "approval?" Reaching down into his utility kit he pulled out a small, dirty cardboard box. Opening it he pulled out a velvet jewelry holder. _Just the size for… _  
  
"Jag?" Jacen asked, not taking his eyes off the box. "What is that?" Jacen knew the answer already, and he had no idea how he was going to reply.   
  
"An engagement ring…" Jag held up a beautiful white-gold band with a small purple amethyst crowning it and two smaller diamonds to the side.   
  
"You're going to ask Jaina to marry you?" Han Solo's face was white and his looked as if he had just seen a ghost.   
  
Jacen, still unable to reply, looked back to Jag's face. It turned as white as his fathers and Jag stuttered with embarrassment.   
  
"Of course if you guys don't approve, that's perfectly fine, I mean we're in the middle of a war and I'm not exactly the ideal guy and Jaina's only 21 and…"   
  
Jacen laid a hand on Jag's shoulder silencing him. Jag looked up and gave Jacen a feeble grin. Desperately trying to hold on to his idea, Jag looked hard into Jacen's eyes.   
  
"I know I don't deserve her. I know that no one will ever be able to get up to that level. But I do know that I love her. I know that if I had a choice I would rather it be me who was being hurt right now. I care for your sister a great deal," He turned towards Han. "It's hard to give up your only daughter, but please. If you just once saw yourself in my footsteps, worshiping for the princess of your dreams, you'll let her marry me…" Turning back to Jacen he said one last sentence. "Think of it as my faith that she's still alive, and that she will be able to wear this ring one day."   
  
Jacen looked deep into Jag's mind, searching for any trace of doubt, anger, sadness or betrayal. He found none. He turned towards his dad who was also deep in thought, and then back to Jag.   
  
_How am I going to get out of this one? _  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Jaina massaged the caking scars on her wrists, the only part of her body that she could actually feel at the moment. Sighing she turned to the sound of the suction door opening. A warrior crouched down as he entered, he held in his hand a clothlike material that Jaina recognized from Jacen's collection after being imprisoned. He growled something in his tongue, throwing the cloth at her. Confused, Jaina held up her hands, indicating that she couldn't get dressed while she was bound. The Vong waved his hands, silencing the creatures, the slipped off her wrists and ankle, sliding into the wall like water. Jaina stared back at them for a moment, wondering if she would ever have to go through that again. The only reason she was still alive was through Jacen's bond with her. He had been teaching her how to deal with the pain, to eat it, instead of letting it eat you. If it wasn't for that bond…Jaina shuddered at the thought.   
  
Willing her aching body to move she slid the robe over her shoulders, wincing as it touched her scars and bruises. As she stood on her newly healed legs, they had been broken yesterday, she kept a straight face, swallowing her outcries and hanging onto her bond with Jacen as a wounded prisoner hangs on to their savior.   
  
The warrior led her out of the room. In amazement she took in her surroundings. She had trouble believing that this was her old home. Growths covering everything made the buildings hard to identify and Jaina gave in involuntary shudder as she looked back at the Embrace of Pain. She had no desire to ever go back again.   
  
Her bond with Jacen flared and she felt his confusion. She couldn't tell what it was from. He and Jag were supposed to be trying to find her. But she could not tell how close they were to reaching their goal.   
  
She felt Jacen's voice in her head.   
  
_You love him Jaya? _  
  
Surprised at his forwardness, Jaina stopped walking, unaware of the angry shouts from her Vong companion.   
  
_Love who?   
  
Kyp Durron…Come on Jaya! Jag Fel!   
  
Now is not the time Jacen…   
  
Jaina! Yes or no!   
  
Yes okay! YES!   
  
Fine then… _  
  
The connection broke and Jaina felt her breath leave her. Not only did their conversation stop, but Jacen had pulled himself completely away from her presence. She was actually alone. But at least she knew they were somewhat close now. Jacen and her were able to use actual words to communicate.   
  
She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she gave a desperate call to Jag before the Vong dragged her away again.   
  
  
  
Jacen himself winced a little as he felt himself cut away from their bond, but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't afford any slip ups, not while they were this close. He crept up along side Jag, both of them analyzing the situation. The Embrace was only about 200 meters away.   
  
Jacen heard Jag mumble some calculations. Jacen had to admire the young man. He was definitely skilled in battle techniques. Another reason why he and Jaina made such a good pair.   
  
Jacen laid a hand on Jag's shoulder. The older man looked confused and turned towards Jacen.   
  
"It's alright Jag," Jacen said through a half smile. "You can marry her."   
  
Jag breathed a sigh of relief. "For a moment there," he said. "I thought you were gonna start beating me up."   
  
Jacen chuckled. "Now Jag, you should have confidence that you could beat a younger man in a fist fight. What happened to that old Antillies spark that I saw there for a minute?"   
  
Jag smiled, then turned to the sound of Han Solo's voice whispering over the next hill.   
  
"Come on kids, I've already got one down!"   
  
Jacen heard some more blaster fire and a few Corrilian curses. "He's gonna kill himself!" Jacen whispered through clenched teeth.   
  
Indicating to Jag , they both got up and rushed over to help the old pirate.   
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

"I have a confession!" Jag shouted over the blaster fire and the humming of lightsabers. Jacen's sweaty face risked a small glance back towards Jag who was clumsily trying to wield the lightsaber with as much technique as Jacen. Unfortunately Jag did not have the force to help him.   
  
"And what would that be?" Jacen shouted back.   
  
"There is NO way I'm marrying into this family if this is how you guys intend to start every fight!" Jacen grinned and looked towards his father who was ducking behind a crushed building, picking off the Vong one by one. Jacen now had a good view of Jaina. She was being dragged towards one of the larger growth structures. Actually, Jacen though it looked more like she was dragging the Vong, instead of them dragging her. She was fighting with all her might to get to Jag, and Jag was fighting as hard as he could to get to her. Jacen thought they had been pretty lucky, since Jag had picked off the few Vong who actually could have made it out f the clearing, at least more Vong weren't coming there way. Unfortunately, there were a good 100 in the clearing when they started. As Jacen fought, he noticed the numbers going down, and he also noticed that he couldn't see his father any more…   
  
"What the!?" Jacen heard Jag say. Swinging his head around, Jacen saw the funniest and most horrifying site he had ever seen.   
  
Han Solo, running blindly into the group of Vong that were guarding Jaina, was firing his blaster like a mad-man, taking down the enemy left and right, and almost shooting Jaina herself. Jacen saw a few shots randomly zoom off their path, and assumed Jaina still was in good enough concise to not let her get shot.   
  
Nodding over to Jag they both started running once more towards the old man. Jacen got there in time to decapitate one Vong who had five blaster shots through him already and was about to throw himself onto Jacen's dad. Another one's head rolled onto the floor who was attempting to kill Jaina, before jag killed it.   
  
About 15 Vong were still standing but jag paid all his attention to Jaina, leaning down and scooping her into his arms, jag stared to run back towards shelter, letting Jacen and Han take down the rest of the Vong.   
  
When the clearing was smoking with dead bodies and no more were alive, Jacen ran back to where jag was tending to Jacen.   
  
"She's got 3rd degree burns all over. Her legs are still healing from being broken and her right arm is fractured, with a major bruise covering her left." Jag said this all very fast, frantically trying to do something, anything to ease her pain. Jacen saw that she was unconciess but she moaned out with pain ever once and a while. Jacen felt through her, reconnecting to her bond and trying to pull her out of her stupor. When that didn't work and the sounds of Vong were being heard louder and louder, Jacen vetoed to plan B and put Jaina in Jag's arms, motioning for him to run towards the ship while he and Han covered Jag from behind.

Muttering a prayer under his breath, Jag fought to steady his breathing as he ran towards where the Millennium Falcon had been cleverly hidden. He tried not to jostle Jaina too much, but he was still worried about her condition. Jag had had several emergency medical classes and it was clear to him that if Jaina didn't become conscious soon, she could very well…   
  
No…Jag thought to himself. I won't let that thought get into my head…   
  
Turning a corner he came to the outcroppings of the old senate building. With his heart still pounding furiously, Jag turned around, shouting for Jacen.   
  
"Jacen! Take the force shield off!"   
  
Jag still didn't see Jacen but he did see the Millennium Falcon dissolve into existence right before his eyes. Not thinking twice, he hoisted Jaina firmer into his grip and ran the remaining distance to the ship.   
  
As he reached the door, he felt a tickling sensation in the back of his mind, one that his training told him was important. A presence seemed to be following him. He carefully set Jaina down on the ground next to him and pulled out his blaster. Taking one last glance around, he started punching in the acceptance codes that Jacen had placed in him mind.   
  
3   
  
7   
  
f   
  
4   
  
h…   
  
Jag was about to press the last letter (y) when he felt the point of a blaster gently prod itself in his back. Gasping, Jag's eyes darted down to Jaina who was still lying perfectly still next to the ship. Trying to calm his breathing, he waited for his attacker to speak.   
  
"Hands up… now."   
  
  
  
As Jacen mercilessly took down Vong after Vong, he stopped just long enough to take the shield off the Falcon, Jag's voice booming from around the corner. Glancing over to his father, he saw the old Solo finally showing the years weighing down on him and becoming heavy with fatigue and weariness.   
  
Let's end this…Jacen though as his mind drifted to his twin sister and what they had put her through.   
  
Gathering strength from the force, Jacen flew his hands out in front of him, giving a light force shove and sending all the charging Vong into the next galaxy.   
  
Han Solo swayed as he watched them all fly away. Turning to Jacen he grinned at his oldest son.   
  
"You could have done that in the first place, couldn't you?" he asked with a smile.   
  
"It was too dangerous with Jaina there. She wouldn't have had enough power to hold on. Let's go." He nodded his head towards the Senate building and started jogging towards the corner of it.   
  
Before he turned, his danger sense flared and made his feet stop moving. Putting out a hand to stop his father, Jacen sneaked his head around the corner.   
  
Jaina lay unconscious near the ship, her wound had stopped bleeding but her presence still was dwindling in the force.   
  
Jag, however was a different story. Jacen saw a man pointing a blaster to Jag's back. He said some words to Jag that Jacen couldn't hear. He saw jag slowly start to raise his hands in the air, then whipping around, Jag grabbed the barrel of the blaster, flung it from the man's hands and decked him out with two solid blows to the face. The man fell hard and Jacen couldn't hide his gawking face as he walked up to Jag.   
  
After a moment, he realized that Jag hadn't even notices the Solo's approach. As soon as the man had gone down, Jag punched one more button on the acceptance screen, the hatch dropped down, and Jag scoped Jaina into his arms, carrying her into the ship.   
  
Jacen and Han both stopped, glancing at each other. Jacen raised his eyebrows at his father, who replied with a shrug.   
  
As the walked past the now unconscious man, Jacen couldn't resist the urge to kick him one more time.   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Jag carefully kept control of his own breathing as he felt for a pulse on Jaina's neck. It was a weak one, but he thankfully felt one. He dimly heard Jacen and Han's voices in the front of the ship, cursing at its inability to get off the ground He only felt relief when he felt the repulser's kick in and they lifted off.   
  
He reached below the medical bed and pulled out the aid kit. Starting to survey Jaina's damage he realized that her injuries might be beyond his skill to heal. He was just starting to get nervous when he saw Jacen come into view, a worried look on his face.   
  
Jaina's twin dropped next to her. Jag saw him lovingly stroke her hand and close his eyes. He felt a pain of jealousy at not being able to have such a connection with the woman he loved, but it quickly passed as he saw Jaina's eyes flutter open. They flickered to Jag and then back to Jacen. She opened her mouth to say something before her face began to spasm with pain. At the same moment, the Falcon took a hard hit, rocking the group. Jacen turned towards jag, his hand still grasping his sister's.   
  
"I need to stay here and help Jaina get into a healing trance," he said in a low voice. He motioned his head toward the cockpit. "My dad could use one of us up there." Jag nodded reluctantly. He wanted to stay with Jaina, but he knew that now, Jacen was the one who could help her the most. Reaching up, he kissed her forehead and murmured some words of encouragement. She smiled at him through pain filled eyes, squeezing his hand in return. He reluctantly pulled away and ran towards the cockpit, his thoughts staying with his love.   
  
  
  
Jacen turned back to Jaina after watching Jag leave. He felt the pain radiating off the Chiss pilot, and Jacen couldn't blame him. It's not easy for someone to leave the person they love, especially when they're hurt, but Jacen now had no choice in the matter. He took Jaina's other hand in his and offered her a smile.   
  
"You did great sis…" he said smiling.   
  
"I would never have thought there could be so much…pain…" she whispered through clenched teeth. Jacen did a quick scan of her body through their connection. He found that both her legs were swelling rapidly, from not having enough time to recover. He also found the broken arm that jag had mentioned, and indeed there also was a large bruise covering her other arm. On top of Jag's predictions, Jacen found several broken ribs and on examining her body with his eyes, he saw the scratches and bruises that covered nearly 3three fourths of her body.   
  
"It's only pain…" Jacen joked, trying to cheer her up. It made her smile a bit, for she too remembered that Jacen had gone through much worse, for a much longer period of time. But her happiness ended as the ship was jerked, throwing her body against the hull again.   
  
Jacen himself winced as he saw the tears fill her eyes. He stroked her hand. "You have to let me in Jaina…" she turned her head away. He sighed. It was the same argument as before. Ever since Jacen had come back, their bond had never truly been opened. Jacen had heard of Jaina's Dark Journey, but their bond had never flared as it used to. Now, with her life on the line, they needed to completely open up again.   
  
"I can't get you deep enough in a trance without the bond…" he tentivly probed at her shields, and felt her flinch just a tiny bit. Finally she closed her eyes with a sigh and their bond was complete much more. Jacen felt the immense pain radiate form her body. E felt her sorrows and joys that she had bottled up and never let anyone touch…   
  
But he need to focus on her health now. Gathering his strength, he sent her deep into a trance, one he was sure would last at least a week, if not more. As he opened his eyes and saw her sleeping peacefully, fear grabbed at his heart as he saw the memories in her mind. Her experience with the Embrace had been almost as bad as his, though she wasn't there for nearly as long. Her memories brought up his own, and tears sprang to his eyes.   
  
He dropped to the ground next to her bunk and tried to regain his composure. His mind drifted to the gunnery, where Jag Fel sat, blasting the enemy away with all the power that he could muster. But on top of all the vengeance and anger, Jacen felt Jag's continual love and concern for Jaina shining above all of them.   
  
He allowed himself a small smile as he felt the hyper drive finally kick in and the ship jump into hyper space. Jag came bolting down into the med bay, and rushed to Jaina, taking her hand in his.   
  
No matter how much he tried to deny it, he couldn't imagine a better companion for his sister. And as his dad strode into the medical quarters with a grin plastered on his face, staring at his future son-in-law, Jacen could tell he wasn't the only one who thought that way.   
  
He caught his father's eye and was given a wink. Jacen smiled again and stood up, walking out of the room with his father, and leaving Jag alone with Jaina.   



	14. Chapter 14

Jag couldn't think of anything that was as boring as what he was doing.   
  
Sitting at the holo board across from Jacen Solo, after having lost and won MANY games already, he sighed as he geared up for another one. Jacen pressed the button to configure that characters again, and Jag could tell he wasn't too happy about this either. The only problem was that neither of them could think of anything else to do…   
  
"Jag?"   
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jacen's penetrating voice. Quickly composing himself, Jag looked up into the younger man's eyes.   
  
Jacen smiled. "You were pretty good with that lightsaber back there." Jag got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "You want to practice some more?" Jacen crowned his offer with an award-winning smile. Jag pursed his lips in thought, and then shook his head.   
  
"I like my head where it is thank you…" Jag covered his smile with one hand and he saw that Jacen didn't bother to hide his.   
  
"Oh come on Jag," Jacen chided. "You're not scared of a little kid beating you are you?"   
  
Jag's forehead furrowed. Technically, Jacen and Jaina were only 2 years younger than him, but Jacen made it sound as if Jag was afraid to spar with a 10 year old. The truth was, Jag was positively frightened at the prospect of fighting Jacen Solo, but was too prideful to admit it. Trying to hide his fear, Jag forced on a grin and stood up, motioning for Jacen to follow.   
  
  
  
Jag calmed his racing heart as he managed once more to block a blow that Jacen threw his way. He wasn't sure if Jacen wasn't using the force or not, but Jag could feel that the younger man was holding back all his skill. Jag had seen him against the Vong. Jag knew what the young Solo was capable of.   
  
"I was going to tell you," Jacen started saying as he threw a few quick slashes at jag, which, thankfully, jag was able to block quite easily.   
  
"Yes?" Jag said through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his concentration.   
  
"Nice move with that guy outside the Falcon…" Jacen jumped up in the air, avoiding Jag's swipe at his feet.   
  
Jag grinned. "I almost forgot about that. I was too worried about Jaina at the time…"   
  
Jacen nodded. "I noticed. Who was he anyway?"   
  
Keeping his face passive, Jag jabbed down with Jaina's purple lightsaber, trying to get under Jacen's defenses, but of course it was parried.   
  
"Oh he was just a smuggler that Jaina and I met up with…" Jag said recalling the memory. Jacen once again dodged a carefully planned move, bringing Jag's hopes down.   
  
"He was the one who turned us over the Vong."   
  
That got to Jacen. He stumbled for a second and barely managed to block Jag's next move, then Jacen flicked off his saber, Jag following suit.   
  
"That was the guy who turned you over!!??" Jacen practically screamed. "And you only punched him twice?"   
  
Jag tried to smooth over the situation. "Jacen, Jaina had third degree burns all over. It wasn't exactly the time to get revenge…"   
  
Jacen put on an angry face, but it wasn't directed towards Jag.   
  
"I should have kicked him harder…" Jag heard him growl.   
  
Chuckling, Jag sat back on one of the seats, finally realizing how tired he was. His eyes drifted shut for a moment. When they opened, he saw that Jacen was staring at him with a grin on his face.   
  
"What?" Jag asked.   
  
"Tired Fel?" Jacen chuckled. "I guess we could take a break if you wanted too…" his voice trailed off and Jag put on a mask of passiveness.   
  
"Just getting refreshed," he said quickly, standing up and biting back his fatigue. Jag and Jacen both flicked on their sabers before they began sparing again.   
  
  
  
Han Solo stood outside the doorway to the quarters where his daughter was lying in a Jedi healing trance. Gulping down his fear, he pushed open the door and went inside.   
  
She was lying peacefully on the bed, her chest rising and falling gently. Han closed the door behind him, blocking out almost all the light except for the small nightlight plugged into the wall on the far side of the room.   
  
Quietly, he walked over to her slumbering form and sat down near her feet. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes, noticing the frail condition her body was in. His hand jerked back and he felt a stab of fear shoot through him knowing he had almost lost his baby girl.   
Jacen had assured his father that Jaina was going to be just fine, but Han still had the duty to be a worried father. He had just gotten off the com with Leia and explained the situation. He estimated that they would get there by midday tomorrow. Jacen said that Jaina would be in the trance for anther three days at least.   
  
Some faint starlight fell across Jaina's face, illuminating the scars and bruises that, Han was relieved, looked like they were healing.   
  
He knelt beside the bed, giving her forehead a small kiss and holding her hand.   
  
"I love you princess…"   
  



	15. Chapter 15

Han stared quietly into the med bay as he watched the medics tend to Jaina's wounds. He strung an arm around Leia who was standing next to him and gave her a squeeze.   
  
"Feeling all fatherly again Han?" she asked.   
  
Han bit his bottom lip, contemplating his reply. "She was so close to dying Leia…I could almost feel her giving up…"   
  
"How do you think she made it through?" Han glanced over to Leia and noticed a silent tear falling down her face.   
  
"How do you think?" Han whispered, his eyes following Jag Fel as the young man cautiously paced around the waiting room. He saw Leia smile.   
  
"You still don't like him?"   
  
"Not exactly…" Han reasoned.   
  
Leia stared at him, her mouth forming a sheepish grin. "You like him Han!" she teased.   
  
Han shrugged his shoulders. "What can you do…?" he smiled down at his wife. "he saved her life you know…"   
  
"But I thought you and Jacen helped to…"   
  
Han shook his head quickly. "No, we saved her physically. Mentally, she would have been gone days ago…but all she thought about was him." Leia gave him an incredulous look. "Jacen told me," he explained.   
  
"Ahh…so I guess the tide really has turned huh?" She asked. "You didn't want that kid to be near her at first," she looked up at Han. "But now I can see you want him to marry her stat."   
  
Han gasped and pulled back. "Wait! When did I say that!?"   
  
Leia flicked him gently on the shoulder. "Don't try it Solo, I know you well enough after more than 25 years of marriage…"   
  
  
  
Jaina saw the white slowly begin to fad before her.   
  
There was someone there…someone…   
  
Soon there was black again. She did a mental survey of her body, revealing that she was completely healthy again, despite how tired she felt.   
  
He was still there…watching her…waiting for her…hope she would wake…   
  
But she didn't want to get up…it was so comfortable…   
  
Jaina gasped as she sat up, her whole body jerking alive at once.   
  
"Whoa Jaina calm down!" Jacen's strong arms set her back down on the bed and she tried to breathe normally. What had happened?   
  
"You were in a Jedi healing trance for just under a week and a bacta tank for 3 days," Jacen said, answering her unsaid question.   
  
Her eyes slowly came back into focus and she found that she was in the medical quarters of the Rebel Dream.   
  
"We're home…" she sighed, closing her eyes, trying to find the strength to do more.   
  
"Definitely, if this is what you call home," Jacen laughed.   
  
"Jag?" she asked hopefully. She couldn't remember what had happened …all she could remember was the pain…the Vong…the white…   
  
Jacen nodded towards the corner where Jag sat hunched over in a chair, fast asleep.   
  
"He's been waiting here since you came out of the bacta tank yesterday. Just barely fell asleep. You want me to wake him?"   
  
"No…just let him sleep…" Jaina closed her eyes again sighing with relief. Everyone was safe…everyone was home…it had been so long…   
  
"You did great Jaya…" Jacen said, taking her hand and rubbing it.   
  
"What a dumb assignment," she joked.   
  
"Next time you get one from Uncle Luke, just say no," Jacen winked.   
  
"I told her to say no," Jag's voice…Jaina looked over Jacen's shoulders to see Jag fully awake, walking towards the bed. Surprisingly, Jacen stood up, gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.   
  
She watched in amazement, and Jag laughed at her.   
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when my dad or brother would leave you in a room alone with me…" Jaina confessed. Jag sat down in Jacen's chair in took his place by grabbing her hand.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly.   
  
"Thank you Jag…" She whispered.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
She reached up and pulled him down, enfolding him in a hug. A single tear went down her face. "Thank you for loving me…"   
  
Jag hugged her back. "How could I not? Force Jaina, I was so worried!"   
  
"I know…I know…"   
  
He pulled back. "You are never to do that to me again Major? Do you understand?"   
  
Jaina snapped a weak salute. "Yes sir." The both smiled and stared into each other's eyes.   
  
"I love you Jag…" Jaina finally said.   
  
Jag smiled wide. "I know…" he reached up and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, small and innocent.   
  
As he pulled back, Jaina noticed he pulled something out of his pocket.   
  
"I have to ask you something…" he said slowly.   
  
Jaina nodded for him to continue. He knelt down beside her bed and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.   
  
"Please marry me…" he held up a beautiful ring…and engagement ring. Jaina felt all the dizziness and sleepiness leave her as she jumped down to tackle Jag on the ground.   
  
"YES!" her lips slammed into his right after she said it. As they kissed, Jaina saw her father and mother walk by and glance into the room. Surprisingly, her father gave her a wink and continued down the hall…a smile on his face.   
  
Jaina smiled to herself and deepened the kiss for a few more seconds before pulling away.   
  
"Jaina Solo Fel…" she said softly in his ear. "I like the sound of that…"   
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Jaina brushed another wrinkle out of her dress and looked into the mirror again. She cocked her head to one side, trying to decide if she could see any more flaws.   
  
It was a beautiful dress. Jaina was surprised that she even thought that, about a dress her mother had picked out, but even for as special a day as her wedding, she knew that this was the right dress for her. It was a beautiful creamy white, falling all the way down to the ground, halting just centimeters from it. The sleeves were beautifully cut, flaring slightly at the ends. The neck was as soft round cut, which allowed Jaina to wear a necklace that could be seen. And the back… the back was what Jaina liked the most. She turned around slightly so she could see it again in the mirror. It was covered by a light layer of shevlog silk, which was see through and very smooth. Embroidered in the shevlog were pictures flowers and vines, in intricate colors and patters. It almost looked like they were painted onto Jaina's skin.   
  
Opening her bedside drawer, she pulled out a small necklace and clasped it around her neck. It was hung on a gold chain, resting just below her neck in a dignified fashion was the charm that Jag had given to her after one of his missions back to the unknown region. It was a brilliant sapphire stone, cut in a flower shape and frames with gold. She reached up and touched it again. Every time she did she could feel Jag's love for her, echoing through the stone. It made her want to marry him even more.   
  
Carefully kneeling down and not wrinkling the dress, Jaina pulled on her shoes and grabbed the hair charm her mother had given her. She walked to the one mirror in the room. Grabbing a hand towel she wiped it off, as she had not had the chance to use it in several years. But hey, she thought as she put a brush through her hair, a girl doesn't get married every day…   
  
  
  
Jag tried to steady his hands in order to tie the tie, but they slipped off the silk green fabric once again. Sighing her went and sat down on his bed, trying to calm his beating heart.   
  
Today…today was the day…not just any day, he thought, we're finally getting married…   
  
A knock at the door startled him. Looking up he saw Jacen leaning against the door frame, a wicked smile on his face, already dressed in his outfit.   
  
"Need a little help hero boy?" Jacen laughed. Jag gave a sheepish smile and held up the ends of his tie.   
  
"I can't seem to hold my fingers till long enough to tie this."   
  
Jacen walked over to him, jag stood up and allowed the younger boy to tie the tie, trying to to shake too much in front of him.   
  
"Jag why are you so nervous?" Jacen pulled the tie tight around his neck and started trying to position it in the exact middle.   
  
"Wouldn't you be?" Jag asked.   
  
"I guess I would," Jacen finished fiddling with the tie and turned Jag around so he could look at himself in the mirror.   
  
"Not half bad if I do say so myself," Jag grinned and looked back to Jacen. "You think she'll like it?"   
  
Jacen laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "She won't be able to resist it."   
  
Jag turned around and looked seriously at Jacen. "I don't know if I can do this Jacen…" he stuttered.   
  
Jacen gave him and evil stare. "Jaina isn't good enough fro you anymore?"   
  
"No! No it's not that!" Jag said quickly.   
  
"You got to give her some credit too," Jacen defended. "I don't think she's worn a dress since she was five! And that was for Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara's wedding!"   
  
Jag held up his hands quickly. "I know I know…it's just…I really don't deserve her Jacen. You know that as well as I do."   
  
"Yeah I know that…" Jacen agreed. "but in my eyes there's never gonna be anyone who deserves her. In my father's eyes," he looked dead seriously towards Jag, "In his eyes, you're the only one who deserves her."   
  
Jag swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip. "Does she look pretty?"   
  
Jacen raised an eyebrow towards him. "Do the words 'jaw on the ground' mean anything to you?"   
  
Jag nodded. "Yeah I know…heck she could get married in her flight suit for all I care!"   
  
"Now that would be interesting…"   
  
Jag clapped Jacen on the shoulder one last time. "Thanks for your help Jace. But if you don't mind," he glanced at the chrono on the wall, "I've got a wedding to go to…"   
  
Jacen cleared the path to the door and bowed Jag out of the room.   
  
"Oh Jag one more thing…" Jacen jogged up to stop him. Jag turned around, confused. Jacen laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered "You hurt her in the tiniest, little way, and I swear I will hunt you down till your dead…" then jogged up towards Jaina's dressing room at the other end of the hall, leaving jag standing there, the blood drained from his face.   
  
  
  
Han wiped a sweaty palm on his newly washed slacks. Trying to slow his breathing he looked back to where Mara and Leia were putting the final touches on Jaina. He took a large breath as he saw her smiling face and her beautiful dress. She was getting married…his little girl was getting married…   
  
As much as Han had tried to get used to the fact in the last month, that didn't make it any more easier when he had to lead her down the aisle and place her hand into the hand of the man who would love and cherish her, her entire life! He suddenly felt a tear sneak down his face, but quickly wiped it away.   
  
"Hey, father of the bride! You ready?" Leia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly hurried over next to Jaina.   
  
"You look very handsome dad," Jaina whispered in his ear.   
  
"You don't look too bad yourself sweetheart," he said back.   
  
"Good luck sweetie!" Leia came and gave Jaina a hug and a kiss, not bothering to hide her tears. Mara did the same and they both went back into the great Hall where the wedding was taking place.   
  
Now all they had to do was wait.   
  
"Daddy?" Han turned towards Jaina, he voice so innocent and child-like.   
  
"Yes…?"   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Han looked forward again and sniffed, trying to sound dignified. "Oh nothing sweetie…you just look so beautiful that's all…"   
  
Surprisingly she reached forward and enfolded him in a tight hug. He held her strong in return, not daring to let go.   
  
"I'll always be you're little Princess Daddy…" she whispered in his ear.   
  
"I love you Jaya…" he said back.   
  
The music started suddenly and they were forced to pull back. Taking her arm in his, Han marched through the doors, leading Jaina towards Jagged who stood at the end of the walkway, his mouth hanging wide open at the sight of Jaina.   
  
"At least he knows a good looking girl when he sees one huh?" Han whispered in Jaina's ear as they walked down the aisle. He saw Jaina smile and a tear fall down her cheek. Atleast I can tell that they love each other…he thought.   
  
Finally the never ending walk came to a close and Han's shaky hands put Jaina's arm into Jag's and they continued the rest of the way. Wearily he found his seat next to Leia and grabbed her steady hand in his shaky one.   
  
The vows happened all too quickly for Han and by the time they were over, he did not bother to hide his tears.   
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."   
  



End file.
